


i should hold her (head under water)

by ElasticElla



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Dark, F/F, Femslash February, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:34:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: Kaelie will steal the girl away like her ancestors once did, steal her away and claim her for her own.
Relationships: Isabelle Lightwood/Kaelie Whitewillow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Bring Her Bleeding Heart to Me





	i should hold her (head under water)

Samuel is dead.

He promised her he’d never leave after their mother left, he promised and it was supposed to mean something. They’re near invincible, not near enough. 

Kaelie screams, echoes reverberating through the trees, leaves shaking with her fury. 

.

Her first plan is to kill the brat that caused it all. It would be easy, he’s a foolish one and she’s been in his bed before, could get invited back. But the idea of even smiling at the idiot boy that caused her brother’s death makes disgust curdle in her stomach. 

It won’t do at all. And killing Jace would be too kind, wouldn’t allow him to properly suffer for his actions. (He’s a shadowhunter, it isn’t as if he has a long life ahead of him anyways.) 

No, Kaelie will take from him what he took from her- a sibling. The parabatai is tempting for their bond, but he would be able to sense his brother being alive. She wants him tortured, to lay awake at night dreading his loved one may be dead, to never be at peace. 

Isabelle will do perfectly. (A coincidental boon that Meliorn loved her once, she hasn’t forgiven his role in the Valentine mess.)

Kaelie will steal the girl away like her ancestors once did, steal her away and claim her for her own. 

.

A touch of fae herbs in her tea, and Isabelle is out. She surrenders easily, as only those do that have visited the seelie realm too many times. Her body at least knows where she belongs, Kaelie idly wonders how long it will take her mind to follow. 

She takes Isabelle to a distant corner of the realm, doesn’t need any interruptions. Until the girl has truly accepted her place, she could be returned. (A pity that names no longer hold the ownership of old, bastard warlocks with their fancy curses.)

There is no genuine time in the seelie realm, and it works to Kaelie’s advantage. She has turned in her knight’s armor out of mourning, has created a labyrinth of vines and foliage to live in, has set up each room as she pleases, all before Isabelle awakens. She has a viewing pool tied to a snippet of Jace’s hair, and she watches the boy. Watches how he searches for his sister, how he despairs and rages, and yes, such a sweet revenge she’s chosen. (The youngest who is no longer young, Kaelie arranges for his death, watches the tears pour down his cheeks as he shouts at the gods.)

One day perhaps, when Jace is on the edge of death himself, she’ll allow him to see Isabelle once more. An Isabelle that turned her back on family, an Isabelle that’s become hers, body and soul. An Isabelle that hasn’t aged a day since she left, that cannot be called a shadowhunter any longer. An Isabelle that loves her more than anything, anyone else in existence. 

The treason, the utter heartbreak will kill Jace, and Kaelie will gleefully watch the light in his eyes vanish. And then, she’ll finally be at peace, will have honored Samuel’s memory. 

A soft groan interrupts her reverie, and Kaelie turns with an indulgent smile to Isabelle slowly coming back to consciousness. Yes, her plan will do quite nicely.


End file.
